Conventional vehicles typically have both front and rear seatbelt assemblies for restraining vehicle occupants during a vehicle collision. While seatbelt systems are very effective at reducing a vehicle occupant's injuries resulting from a vehicle collision, they can cause some discomfort to the vehicle occupant as well.
Prior art systems have tried to minimize the occupant's discomfort caused by the seatbelt system by, for example, attaching the seatbelt buckle to the vehicle structure using a flexible member such as seatbelt webbing or a flexible metal strap or cable. While these prior art methods have achieved their intended purpose, many problems still exist. For example, manufacturing consistency and quality may be reduced using the webbing, cable or metal strap designs. In some cases, occupant comfort is also sacrificed.
Therefore, what is needed is a new and improved system and method for attaching the seatbelt buckle to the vehicle structure. This new and improved system and method should provide enhanced manufacturing consistency and quality as well as enhancing vehicle occupant comfort.